1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage medium storing a load detecting program and a load detecting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a load detecting program and a load detecting apparatus which perform processing by detecting load values imposed on a support plate on which a foot of a player is put.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a load detecting apparatus equipped with a sensor for detecting a load of a subject is known in a field of medical equipment for purpose of exercises such as rehabilitation.
For example, in a Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-34016 [G01G 19/00, A61B 5/10, A61H 1/00, G01G 23/37]), a variable load display apparatus provided with two load sensors is disclosed. In this apparatus, right and left feet are put on the respective load sensors one by one. From the display of load values detected by the two load sensors, a balance between the right and left feet is measured.
Furthermore, in a Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-275307 [A61H 1/02, A61B 5/11, A63B 23/04]), a center of gravity shift training apparatus with three load detecting means is disclosed. In this apparatus, both feet are put on a detection plate provided with the three load detecting means. By an arithmetic operation of signals detected from the three load detecting means, a position of the center of gravity is calculated and displayed, and whereby, training for shifting the center of gravity is performed.
However, in the above-described Patent Documents 1 and 2, although changes of the load in a state that the foot of the subject is put on the detection plate provided with the load detecting means (the balance between right and left and shift of the center of gravity) can be measured, there is a problem in that it is difficult to accurately determine a motion of putting the foot on and down from the detection plate like a step-up-and-down exercise. For example, consider now that a subject, putting one foot on the detection plate, is made to make a motion of putting the foot down from the detection plate to the ground according to an instruction of the screen. At this time, the change of the load put on the plate at a time when the subject puts the foot off from the detection plate is measured, the load value becomes approximately 0. However, at this step, since the subject merely puts the foot off from the detection plate, and has not finished the motion of putting the foot on the ground, if the motion is determined here, a time lag occurs between the timing when the motion is actually performed and the timing when the determination of the motion is performed in the apparatus. Thus, this makes it impossible to accurately determine the motion of the subject, and this gives the subject a strong uncomfortable feeling and an unnatural impression. Since the above-described Patent Documents 1 and 2 only disclose the measurement of the changes of the load with both of the feet are put on the plate, it is impossible to detect timing when the foot is put on the ground, so that such problems cannot be solved.